


There's No Place Like Home

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous Auror hasn't seen his husband for several months. We perfectly understand that the poor man is kinda frustrated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the quick beta-check! <3

When someone had to take part in a secret undercover operation for several months, it would leave the man of whom we are speaking of very frustrated.

Meanwhile, the Auror's husband was impatiently looking at his watch. He was supposed to come home around five o'clock.

So we aren't surprised when the Auror's spouse opened the door and saw his husband, his enthusiasm was interrupted with rough hands roaming his clad body.

We don't even blink when clothes are flying in every direction, until the Auror was balls-deep inside his husband.

"Home at last!" The Auror sighed contently.

We understand.


End file.
